


Sweet Tooth

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banana Split, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel Lives, Gabriel in the Bunker, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam is a Sweetheart, Sharing Desserts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Sabriel and "Sharing a dessert."</p>
<p>Gabriel has had enough with Sam's diet of healthy food and gets him to try something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

“What the hell is _that_?”

Undeterred by the sudden appearance of the archangel in the motel room, Sam simply glanced up from his computer screen, brows raised. “What’s what?”

Gabriel was sitting on his bed, head turned slightly to the side and leaning back, looking utterly revolted. Shakily, he rose a finger and pointed at the tupperware container next to the laptop. “ _That_.”

Sam glanced back down at the container, which held a homemade salad that included bits of carrot and cucumber and chicken. Sam grabbed the fork leaning out of the container, stabbing a piece of lettuce and raising it up curiously toward the archangel. Gabriel immediately scooted back on the bed with a scowl, snapping his fingers together in a cross, and an elongated hiss erupted from his throat. Sam laughed, shoving the lettuce in his mouth.

“It’s salad,” Sam said gently as he chewed, as if speaking to a toddler; Gabriel damn sure acted like it sometimes. “It’s healthy.”

“It’s bland and atrocious.”

Sam chuckled, shaking his head at his boyfriend’s exaggerated disgust, and swallowed the bit of lettuce.

“C’mon, Sam!” Gabriel whined, bouncing on the bed, hands clasped together in his lap. He scooted a little forward, legs now tossed over the side of the bed. “There’s gotta be some point in your life where you had a taste of something sweet.”

“I dunno, I’m dating _you_ ,” Sam shrugged, standing up from the table and walking over to Gabriel. “ _You’re_ something sweet.”

“You’re sickening,” Gabriel deadpanned, though he smirked as Sam easily straddled his lap. “And you know that’s not what I meant.”

Sam shrugged again, wrapping his arms around Gabriel’s shoulders, feeling the archangel warmly embrace his torso. “Then what do you suggest?”

“How about a compromise?” Gabriel grinned, and Sam felt one of Gabriel’s hands leave his back before a snap resonated in the air. Then Gabriel leaned back, and Sam lifted his right arm away from Gabriel’s shoulders as his boyfriend revealed what he conjured up.

“A banana split?” Sam quirked up a brow.

It was Gabriel turn to shrug, offering the dessert to Sam. Sam huffed out an amused breath, and grabbed one of the spoons slid under the banana. He scooped up a generous amount of vanilla ice cream, hot fudge, and a small chuck of the banana onto his spoon but didn’t eat it; instead, he offered it to Gabriel.

Gabriel bark out a laugh, shaking his head. “You really are sickening,” Gabriel muttered before opening his mouth at Sam’s prompting, closing his eyes at the flurry of sweet tastes infiltrating his mouth.

When Sam leaned in and kissed him, swiping his tongue inside Gabriel’s mouth to snag a taste, it just made it all the sweeter.


End file.
